1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card edge connectors, more particularly to a card edge connector with an improved ejector mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to receive a memory card, graphic card, network interface et al. The card edge connector as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,599B2 has an elongated housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing for electrically connecting a corresponding memory card, and a pair of ejector mechanisms attached at two opposited ends of the housing for locking the memory card. The housing has a pair of side walls, a central slot between the side walls for receiving the memory card, and a pair of tower portions at two ends thereof. The tower portions each defines a pair of retention walls opposited to each other in a width direction of the housing, and a retaining cavity disposed between the retention walls to rotatably retain the ejector mechanism therein. The ejector mechanism usually includes a main body, a locking head inwardly extending from the main body along a lengthwise direction of the housing to lock with the memory card, an operating portion opposite to the locking head in the lengthwise direction, and an ejecting portion inwardly extending from a lower end of the body portion to be under the central slot for pushing the memory card out from the central slot.
The body portion has a pair of projections formed on two lateral outer surfaces thereof to press onto the corresponding retention walls while the memory card is inserted into central slot. Thus, the ejector mechanism does not easily rotate for the memory card is locked in the card edge reliably. However, the projections of the ejector mechanism are easily abrade as the projections are rigidly contact with the retention walls of the tower portion while the card edge connector is in use for long-time.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.